Nine Days
by Xsummergirl4235X
Summary: Garu finds out that Pucca is going to die in nine days.
1. What do you see in your future?

Garu nervously stood in the middle of the field, for he knew he was in danger. He peered over his shoulder, knowing that this danger could strike any given second. He had to watch his back at all times, knowing that if he lacked attention, he could be attacked from any corner. Luckily, Tobe and his pitiful ninjas were far from this site, but there was something worse than Tobe. Way worse. Something that had stricken fear through Garus body since the day he had crossed paths with this horrible fear. This horrible fear was

"OH GARU!!"

A shadow leered over him and came down right onto his back and started hugging him real tight. Garu, unable to breathe, tried desperately to free himself, but it was no use. She was much too strong for him.

"Hi Garu." The voiced exclaimed in a cheerful and somewhat flirty tone.

"Oh, hello Pucca." muttered Garu, still choking in the clutches of this young girl.

"So, Garu, I have a question for you,"

_Oh boy_, he thought, _here it goes; "Do you love me? Will you be my boyfriend forever and ever?" How am I supposed to answer it? No? Shell go completely ballistic! But if I say yes, I guess I can say goodbye to my training, and my personal space! Well, here it goes.. _"Pucca.. I"

"What do you see in your future?"

_Whoa. Not expecting that at all. _"F-future??" Garu replied, uneasy.

"Yeah. Like, what do you picture when you think about yourself about 10 years from now?"

"Umm.. I dont really want to think about that yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, I guess I dont really know what I see in my future. Lots of fighting, probably. Possibly a few injuries. You know, ninja stuff."

"Oh. Is there, anything else? Or anyone?"  
Garu thinks for a moment, not seeming to get her hints. "Not that I can think of right now."

"Oh, alright then. Ill see you.. whenever."

"Yep."

Pucca walks away, and Garu watches her until she completely fades into the sunset. Then he realized something was up. She didnt try to kiss him again before she left, and she sort of seemed a bit.. down. What had he done wrong?

__

~To be continued


	2. Blank Nothingness

Garu couldnt sleep that night. He kept thinking about how he had hurt Pucca in some way, but how? Just then, it finally hit him. Garu knew just then what she was getting at when she asked about _who _he saw in his future: she meant herself! But Garu had completely ignored that, which was a sign to her that he doesnt care about her at all! But, he _doesnt _even care about her.. or _does _he?

Not only can Master Soo control the weather and time, but he can also see into the future. Tired and frazzled, Garu went to Master Soo first thing in the morning.

"So, Garu, you want to see your future?"

"And Puccas. You see, I want to know.. if..well.." Garu blushes.

"If you two end up together?"

Garu nods.

"Can do. Lets see, Ill just enter the year, 2019, enter your names, and"

"..and?"

Master Soo scratches his head, confuzzled. "Hmm.. this thing must not be working right. The screen is showing nothing but blank nothingness!! Luckily, I know just how to fix it!" Master Soo hits the machine. Nothing happens. Then he tries kicking it. Still nothing. So then he runs out of the room and comes back with a giant hammer, then a table, and then one of the maidens, who screams "OW!!" As he whacks her against the device to get it to work. But still nothing happens. "Something must be wrong. Usually by the time I bring the maiden in, it starts to respond. This can only mean one thing!"

He types more information into the computer, and lets just say the results are not what he expected. "Ohh.."

"Whats wrong?"  
"Oh, Garu, Im afraid I have some bad news for you."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason Pucca wasnt showing up on the screen ten years from now is because, well.."  
"Master Soo! Tell me!!"

"Garu, Im afraid shes.. shes going to die."  
Garu gulps. "D-d-die?"

"Yes. Nine days from now. Im sorry Garu."  
Garu was shocked. He tried to speak, but he couldnt. His hands were trembling, and his face turned pale. Just then, the girl who was soon to be no more came running in.

"Garu! There you are! Look, about the other day, I was just- Garu? Are you okay? Garu??"

Garu said nothing. His face was now as white as a ghost, and he fell to the floor.


	3. Confusion

Later, Garu woke up to find himself lying on the floor in the kitchen of the Goh Ryong. In a blur, he could see Linguini and Uncle Dumpling in front of him.

"Garu!" exclaimed Uncle Dumpling, "youre finally awake! You gave us quite a scare young man!"

"Ohh.." Garu rubbed his aching head.

"Well, Ho, it looks like we arent going to need your assistance after all."  
Ho let out an "Aww.." and cooled his frying pans.

"We have a visitor for you Garu." Said Linguini.

"Wha.." replied Garu, still feeling very dizzy.

"Garu!"

He knew that voice. It was the voice that had haunted him to this day. It was because of her that he was spread out on this dirty floor, thoughts rushing around in his jumbled head.

"Are you alright Garu?"

"I..I" Garu tried to form the right words, Im fine, but you wont be much longer but no sound came out, just stutters.

"Here. Let me help you up." With that, Pucca leaned over and swept him off the floor and into her arms. As she did so, Garu felt a wave go through his stomach. These arms that were holding him were his worst nightmare, a nightmare that was only getting to get worse. Yet somehow, he didnt feel afraid. He actually felt.. calm.

He sat up a little further, and he looked straight up at Pucca.

__

Wow, he thought, _Ive never noticed how pretty she is._

"Uhh, Garu?"

His senses finally came back, and he realized that he had just been staring at her in admiration. He was starting to creep himself out. He tried his best just to shake it off.

"Yeah, I um, I think Im just coming down with something," he stuttered, "I better get home and get some rest."

"Oh. Okay."

Garu walked out the door with the strangest feeling. A feeling that was both bewildering and astonishing at the same time. He was coming down with something alright, a bad case of the _lovebug_.


	4. Vanishing

Garu ran all the way home, locked the doors and fell right onto his bed, which must have hurt, considering his "bed" was only a few blankets and a pillow on a hard wood floor, but Garu didnt care. He had WAY too much on his mind. Like the fact that the girl that had always seemed to annoy the heck out of him was about to be gone. Forever. But there was something that scared him even more than that, like the fact that he actually _cared._ Suddenly, he was starting to see Pucca in a different way than he ever did before. Just the other day, she was the creepy, annoying stalker who he couldnt stand, but now she was the sweet, beautiful girl.. that he loved. And now she was going to die. The thought of her being dead made Garu sick to his stomach. _Why? _He thought, _Why did it have to be me?_

Garu layed there thinking about her for what seemed like about 3 hours until he finally drifted off to sleep. He had horrible nightmares that night, all involving Pucca. The last one was so terrifying that he woke up in shock.

This is how the dream went:

__

Garu was walking down the streets of Sooga Village, the sun brightly shining, and the sky clear of any clouds. Then, he spotted her, standing at the end of the street waiting for him. Without hesitating, he ran as fast as he could until he leaped right into her arms and started embracing her tight. He could feel her warm breath on his shoulder, as she wrapped her hands softly around his neck.

"Oh Garu" she whispered, "Theres nobody Id rather be with right now."

He wanted to just let it all out. Theres nobody ID rather be with right now! I LOVE YOU!!!

But suddenly, he couldnt feel her arms around him anymore. The blue sky became a dark gray, filled with clouds, the sun went away, and she began to slowly fade away. She reached out her hand toward him. He tried desperately to grab a hold of it, but he went right through her. Her image became more and more transparent, and he tried to speak to her, but no words would come out.

This couldnt be happening. She was slipping away from him. Then, strong winds began to blow, and he heard her voice one last time,

"Good bye Garu.." and then, she was gone. The winds stopped, the sky began to clear up, and everything seemed to be going back to normal. But when he looked down, all he saw that was left of her was the ribbons that kept her hair up. She was no more. He picked up the ribbons from the ground and held them close to his chest, repeating her name over and over in a soft murmur. He couldnt believe it. It was too soon. Too soon for her to die. This couldnt be happening. Then suddenly, he awoke with a fright.

He found himself covered in sweat, and he was breathing heavily. He looked out the window to see that it was morning again, and he had been asleep for almost 18 hours. He got up, and stared out the window. Everybody outside was as cheerful as they could possibly be. Did they not know of this horrible tragedy that was about to happen?

~_To be continued_


	5. Ninjas don't cry

All Garu could think about that day was that horrible dream. One minute holding her close, then the next watching her slip away from him. The image of her face kept popping into his head, and he began to feel choked up.

__

No, he thought to himself, _no, dont cry. Im far too tough to let tears fall down my cheeks. Ninjas dont cry.. ninjas dont cry.._

Pretty soon, he began saying it out loud to himself; "Ninjas dont cry.. ninjas dont cry.. ninjas dont.."

"Cry?"

Her voice made him jump. As usual, she was outside the window of his house, waiting for him to come outside so she could jump on him and start smooching him. But this time, she didnt even wait for him to come out, she just let herself in through the front door.

"Who are you talking to?"  
"Umm, nobody. My.. self?" Garu hadnt realized he had been talking to himself until just now. His condition was only getting worse.

Pucca giggled. "So.. how are you feeling?"

Garu knew just how he was feeling. "What do you mean?"  
"You fainted yesterday, remember?"  
"Oh, right. I was just feeling a little, light headed, thats all. But Im alright now." He was most certainly _not _alright.

"Thats good. You really had me worried there. But at least now were together again!"

She grabbed him and squeezed him real tight. The same way she did in the dream. Garu couldnt hold it in anymore, even if he _was _a ninja. Tears began to stream rapidly down his cheeks. He hoped she wouldnt see him crying, but it wasnt long before she let go of him to see the tears pouring from his eyes.

"Garu, whats wrong? Are you okay?"

Garu sniffed. He couldnt tell her the truth. She wouldnt be able to handle it. So he decided to lie. "Its Mio. He passed away yesterday."  
"Oh.." Puccas face grew upset. She patted him on the shoulder. "There, there."

He didnt like lying to her, but he couldnt face telling her what was really on his mind for the past few days.

"Well, I guess I should leave you alone for now, let you mourn in peace."

Garu just nodded.

"Ill see you around." Pucca kissed him on the cheek, and then she left. Right at that moment, Mio ran into the room and started pawing at his feet. Garu picked him up and held him on his lap. "She doesnt need to know," he told his cat, "not yet.."

~_To be continued_


	6. Old News

Pucca began to get suspicious. At first, she believed him, but then she began to question what he told her when she saw Mio, looking as healthy as ever, leap out the window and run up to her and start licking her toes.

"Mio?" She exclaimed, "What the??"

Something must have been up. Why would he lie to her like that? Was he trying to avoid her?

Pucca took a walk around town to ease her troubled mind. She saw a young couple kissing on the side of the street, and she sighed, knowing that that would probably _never _happen to her. She was starting to think that Garu didnt even care about her at all.

She walked on, when out of the blue, she felt a hand reach out and grab her by the shoulder and pull her away. She tried hard to free herself, but it was no use. This force was much too strong for herto overcome. Its low voice let out an evil laugh, and she knew that minute that she was being captured by Garus worst enemy, Tobe.

Garu hadnt talked to Pucca days after this incident. He had no idea that this was even going on! A few days later, he was out training with Abyo, who he had already told this tragic news.

"Wow," said Abyo, as he gave out a few punches and kicks, "thats horrible! HI-YA!!" Abyo smashed his hand in to the board, and it cracked in half.

"I know," replied Garu, as he tried to break the board as well, but he couldnt even get a single dent into it.

"Hey, look at the bright side! You wont have to worry about her chasing you around all the time!"  
"Yeah, but.. I think I actually, sort of, like her chasing me around. Sure, it does get a little annoying sometimes, but I still love her."

"I guess you could look at it that way. HI-YAA!!"

"Um, Abyo,"

"Yeah?"  
"Promise you wont tell anyone about this, okay?"  
"You got it Garu! Except, I, heh.."  
"What??"  
"I kinda already told some people about it."  
"You did? Who??"  
"Oh, just Ching."  
Just then, Ring Ring runs up to Garu and bumps into him on purpose.  
"Oh, well," she giggles, "excuse me for running into you like that Garu. Hehe. So, now that Puccas out of the picture, what do ya say about becoming _my _beau?"

Garu stares blankly at her, and then he looks at Abyo. "Exactly _how _many people did you actually tell?"  
Abyo turns red. "Well, Ching mustve spread it around town by now. Shes a real chatterbox, you know. Heh."

"Well, if you change your mind, _call me._" Ring Ring runs off.

"Hey, where is Pucca anyway? I havent seen her in like, a week."  
Abyo finishes smashing another target. "Hmm.. I think shes being held captive by Tobe."  
"WHAT?!?!!!??" _Oh no! _he thought, _Its happening early!_ "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME??"  
"I, um.. forgot?" Abyo turns an even darker shade of red, and laughs nervously.

"I have to go stop him!" Garu sprints off to Tobes lair to rescue Pucca.

~_To be continued_


	7. Fate Put On Hold

Tobe paced back and forth in his lair.

"So," he said menacingly, "still think your precious Garu is going to come save you now?"

"I..I…" Pucca wanted to say, 'Of course I do! Because I _know _he cares about me!' But somehow, she wouldn't have been able to believe herself. "..I don't know."

Tobe laughed out loud. When he realized he was the only one laughing, he glared over at his silent ninjas, and they all began to laugh loudly and nervously.

"Of course he's not coming to save you! In case you haven't noticed, he can't even stand to be around you!"  
"That's not true!"  
"Um, news flash! Haven't you ever noticed how he runs every time he sees you?"

She did.

"Haven't you ever noticed how he pulls away whenever you try to kiss him?"  
Two points for Tobe.

"He even shudders at the mention of your name! Trust me, I would know."  
Pucca tried to free herself, but she couldn't. Tobe had won. Garu was too deathly afraid of her to come to her rescue. She might as well just give up. She hung her head down in shame.

"Aww, what's the matter Pucca? Too weak to escape? Still thinking about your _stupid _boyfriend? Haha! Hahaha! Hey! Maybe you two _would _make a good couple! A _stupid _boy, and a _stupid _girl! Bwahahahaha!"

Once again, his ninjas began to laugh uproariously. One ninja even fell over.

All of a sudden, his laughter had stopped when the wall of his lair was broken down.

"Hahaha.. huh?"

Pucca raised her head in astonishment. On the other side of the wall was her beloved Garu.

_Wow, _she thought, _he really DOES care about me!_

Garu had just arrived at Tobe's lair, and he had overheard _every _single word he said.

Tobe became dumbfounded. "Uh.. Garu! Didn't.. expect to see you here! Heheh.."

Garu clenched his fists.

Tobe knew he was in for it big time. "Umm, ninjas.. attack?"

All of the ninjas fleed, leaving Tobe standing there all by himself. Garu began to walk closer and closer to Tobe, who backed away in fear.

"Can't we just work this out? Heheheh..."

Garu picked him up by the shirt and smacked him so hard that he crashed into the wall, and fell down onto his ninjas, who were now in a big pile under Tobe. Garu rushed over to Pucca and used his sword to free her from the chains. Tobe raised his hand weakly, and shouted "This isn't over! I _will _crush you someday! And your little girlfriend too!"

A ninja fell from the ceiling and landed right on top of him. Tobe moaned in pain and defeat.

Pucca was about to thank him for his kind deed, but he quickly ran off.

_Oh boy, he's running from me once again. I'm just right back where I started. _

She crept past the huge clump of beaten ninjas, made her way through the large hole in the wall, and ran after him.

_~To be continued…_


	8. The Ninth Night

Garu ran, and he ran, and he ran.

__

There, shes out of the clutches of death for now.

Pucca also ran, and ran, and ran.

__

Whats wrong with me? Why does he run from me like this? I thought he loved me..

Pucca finally caught up with Garu. "Garu! Wait!"

Garu turned around so that he was facing her, his face bright red. He didnt know whether to risk letting his feelings all pour out right in front of her, or to keep running. He wanted to choose the second one, but who was he kidding? He could _never _outrun her! Not knowing what to say, it just slipped out:

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

Puccas looked shocked on the outside, but on the inside she knew _exactly _what he was talking about. Even Garu couldnt believe what he just said.

"Look, Garu, Im sorry. I _know _I can be a bit clingy sometimes,"  
"A bit clingy? A _bit _clingy?? Youre practically glued to me almost every second of the day! 25 hours a day, 8 days a week! I never get a break from you! Youre WAY more than a _bit _clingy!"

Pucca looked down. Garu knew that she felt horrible, so he decided to finally tell her what is really on his mind.

"..but, the thing is, I actually, sort of.. like it."  
"Huh?" Now she was shocked.

Garu blushed. "I mean, sure, it gets a little annoying sometimes, but just because I avoid you doesnt mean I dont.."  
"What? You dont _what?_" Ohhh, she knew what was coming! A radiance of hope lit up inside of her.

He couldnt get it out. He couldnt bear the fact that as soon as he told her, something bad was going to happen and she was going to completely disappear from reality. "Never mind. You wouldnt understand." He began to walk away, but she stopped him.

"What do you mean? Of course I understand! Garu, I feel the same way." She looked up into his eyes. He couldnt take the pain.

"Trust me, you have _no _clue how Im feeling right now! Now just, just leave me alone!"  
"Why have you been acting so weird lately?!"

She was right. He _had _been acting weird. He _felt _weird. He was being strangled by two different emotions; fear, and deep, deep love. He sighed. He knew he had to tell her.

"What would you say if I told you that you wouldnt be able to love me anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, lets just say, all of a sudden, everything you know and love just goes away, forever."

"Garu, what are you saying?"  
He took a deep breath. _Here goes.. _"Nine days ago, I found out that you were going to die. Tonight."

Pucca gasped. Now she was _really _shocked. "Die? How?"  
"I dont know." He tried to hold back the tears. "I dont know. But whatever happens, I just want you to know that I dont want you to die. If you died right now, Id die too."  
"Really?"

"Of course. I know this is hard to find out, but I really couldnt let you go without knowing how I really felt about you. I love you."

Pucca didnt say anything. There wasnt one word in the entire universe that could describe how she felt right now.

Garu took her in his arms, and leaned in to kiss her, but this kiss was shortly interrupted by Tobe, who came swooping in, knocking Pucca right into a nearby bush.  
"MWAHAHAHAHA!! Miss me?"

"Tobe!"  
"Yes Garu, it is I, TOBE! Hahahaha!"

The ninjas began to laugh with him.

"SHUT UP!!!"  
A bolt of lightning struck, and the ninjas fell silent once again.

"Did you really think that a little defeat would stop me? HA! Think again! You could never fully defeat me even if you tried! Youre just a weak, powerless, empty-headed ninja!"

Anger struck through Garus body faster than the bolt of lightning.

Tobe cackled at Garus rage. "You know, I dont even know _why _this stupid girl even chases after you! Theres nothing special about you! Now go ahead, fight me! Its no use. Youre fate is standing in right your way."

"The only thing thats standing in my way is _YOU_!"

Garu runs at him, fists forward, but he is just knocked over, and he lands flat on the ground.  
"Aww, little Garu, too weak to fight! Mwahahaha!"

The ninjas start laughing again.

"I said SHUT UP!! Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was battling against poor defenseless Garu! Still think you have a chance?"

"Bring it on Tobe!"

They begin an intense sword fight. Tobe swung his sword. Garu swung his. Back and forth. Up and down. Pucca watched the whole fight. _Oh no,_ she thought, _hell never be able to defend himself against Tobe! Not alone._

Pucca grabbed the branches of the bush and tried to escape, but her sleeve got caught and ripped off as she pulled herself free.

Garu and Tobe landed on the ground, and just as Garu began to charge, Tobe turned around and slashed him with his sword, leaving a large cut on his cheek.

Garu fell to the ground, and touched the painful wound, which was now dripping with blood. Tobe began to laugh once again, because now, he knew that he had almost won. He lowered his foot onto Garus chest, and held his sword right up to his neck.

"Say goodbye lover-boy."  
_This cant be happening! I should be the one who is at the hands of Tobe, not Garu! _Pucca ran up to Tobe and pushed him over.

Garu smiled, and winced in pain.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!" She winks at Garu.

"Boyfriend?! How long was _I _gone? GAH!! Nobody ever tells me these things!"  
"Thats right, Tobe." Garu stood back up. "_Im _her _boyfriend!_"

"YOU! I almost had you there! But who says I still cant put an end to you once and for all."  
"You wont even get near him!"  
"SILENCE GIRL!!"  
Tobe swings his sword at her, and before she knew it, she was lying on the ground.

"Now maybe you will think before questioning my power." He slashes her again, and she cries out in pain. "Too bad your so called "boyfriend" wasnt able to save you this time." He raises his sword, and makes a deep cut into her arm.

Garu watched as Tobe completely demolished her. Why wasnt he doing anything to help her? Didnt he care that the horrible future was now becoming the present?

He grabbed one of his darts out of his pocket, and aimed it right at Tobe, knocking his sword right out of his hand.

Tobe gave him a glare of hatred. "Your attacks are powerless against me. You should just surrender now! Youll save yourself a lot of time, and bruises."  
"NEVER!" Garu slid behind Tobe, grabbed his fallen sword, and struck Tobe into a tree. Garu ran up to Pucca, who was now unconscious.

He held her tight in his arms. "Pucca! Come on, wake up Pucca! This cant be happening! Please, wake up.." Garu didnt care if he was a ninja, he wasnt afraid of looking weak in front of the enemy. A wave of sadness rushed over him, and he began to cry.

~_To be continued_


	9. The Final Strike

Garu stared down at her lifeless body, and he felt guilty for not returning her feelings before it was too late. Now she was gone.

Another strong bolt of lightning crashed, and it began to rain. Garu set down his soon-to-be-ex girlfriend, and pulled himself to his feet. The lightning struck again, and his ponytails came undone, letting his long hair fall down and cover his face.

Tobe regained his consciousness and grabbed his sword. He knew this was going to be a harsh battle.

Garu pushed his hair back, revealing his face. "You."

"Yes, _me_. Tobe smiled mischievously.

"You monster!! Look what you've done!"

"I know. And I am _very_ proud of my self for it."

"You've hurt me many times before; physically _and_ emotionally. You've humiliated me. But this time, you've gone WAY too far! This is nothing to be proud of!"

"Maybe not for _you_, but as for _me_, Im just glad to be one step closer to destroying your life. MWAHAHAHA!"  
As Tobe became so distracted by his glory, Garu pulled out his sword and stabbed him right in the gut.

Tobe screamed. "You.. wont.. get away.. with this" he caught his breath, took his sword from under the tree, and began to fight. But this time, he couldnt match the force of Garus anger.  
As the fight went on, Pucca slowly became conscious again, and she watched Garu and Tobe battle to the death. She was still too weak to even sit up, let alone fight an evil ninja, but she didnt have to. She had faith in Garu.

Swords clashed. Lightning struck. A storm was moving in. A bad one.

"I dont care how strong you are Garu!" Tobe swung his sword at Garus face, then his chest, both of which Garu rapidly blocked. "You are no match for my power!" Tobe stabbed his sword into the ground, forming a large, ongoing crack, and the ground began to burst under Garus feet. Luckily, he was able to dodge it.

Garu paused. He closed his eyes, and he held his hands up to the heart on his chest, and stood perfectly silent.

"Whats this? Is the little baby ninja giving up? Ha! I knew you could never face me, but now youll have to face the humiliation of your defeat. Mwahaha! Mwahahaha!"

All of a sudden, strong winds began to blow, and Garu began to slowly rise into the air. He looked up, and he began to glow. Winds swirled around him, and light beams began to emerge from his body. He let out a raging scream, and there was a big, fiery explosion.

Once the smoke clouds were clear, Tobe was lying helplessly on the ground, and Garu came down firmly on his feet.

"Ohh.." Tobe rubbed his head. "You.. you may have won this time, but well meet again" He jumped back onto his feet, and used a smoke bomb to escape.

"Im sure of it." Garu smiled to himself, but his smile became crooked when he realized that Pucca was still gone. He was really going to miss her.

Pucca slowly came to her feet, and walked toward Garu, who was peacefully mourning for her. She went behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Garu jumped, and when he figured Tobe wasnt finished with his business, he went into attack mode, but he calmed when he realized it was Pucca. Alive and breathing. Chills went through his body. "Pucca, youre..youre"  
"..Alive. I know. I couldnt believe it either." She grabbed his arm and softly kissed him on the lips. He felt his face burning up, with anxiety, and joy. When she let go of him, she lost her balance and fell right into his arms.

"Come on, lets get you home." He held her gently in his arms, and carried her all the way back.

The next day, Pucca and Garu went to visit Master Soo once again. Hopefully, this time, the results would be much better.

Master Soos fingers clicked on the buttons. Garus heart raced. _Whats gonna happen?_

Finally, the screen became clear. It flashed to a scene in the hospital.

"Oh no," Pucca watched the screen, "it looks like Im going to end up getting myself killed again."  
Their faces saddened, and Garu wrapped his arms around Pucca to comfort her. Even Master Soo began to sob. The maidens gathered around him and began to sob with him.

But suddenly, it switched over to a hospital room with a beautiful, long haired woman and a semi-long haired man standing next to her. This woman was in a hospital bed, and she was going into labor.

"Wait, Im not dying, Im.. Im Im giving birth!"

Everybody in the room gasped, and they gathered around the screen. They watched as she pushed, and pushed, until the labor was finally over, and they had a new addition to their family. A daughter.

"Wow, Garu, this is amazing! Were going to be together in the future! And were going to start a family together! This is so exciting! Oh Garu, I- Garu?"

Garu stared at the screen. He smiled. "Yeah. Weve got a bright future ahead of us. Wow. Heh.." his face turned the same ghostly white as it did the last time he came to see Master Soo, and, once again, he fainted.

**__**

The End.


End file.
